Counter Blox: Roblox Offensive
Counter Blox: Roblox Offensive is an FPS shooter based off of Counter Strike: Global Offensive. It is created by ROLVe Community on September 28, 2015 and decommisioned on July 28th, 2018. Maps *'de_aztec' (Aztec) By marioredtoad *'de_dust2' (Dust II) By Bluay *'de_cache' (Cache) By AdministratorGnar *'de_inferno' (Inferno) By Pastel_BlitzSP *'de_vertigo' (Vertigo) by TC8950 *'cs_office' (Office) by Copehh and squidmcduck *'cs_agency' (Agency) by TC8950 *'de_fallen' (Fallen) by FWEEEEEEE *'de_seaside' (Seaside) By TC8950 *'de_metro' (Metro) by FWEEEEEEE Factions Terrorist Factions * Elite Crew - Appearing in Dust II * Phoenix Connexion - Appearing in Aztec, Cache, Metro and Vertigo * Pirates - Appearing in Seaside * Separatists - Appearing in Fallen and Inferno * Unknown Terrorist Faction 1 - Appearing in Agency (replacing Professionals) * Unknown Terrorist Faction 2 - Appearing in Office (replacing Anarchists) Counter-Terrorist Factions * FBI - Appearing in Agency and Seaside * GIGN - Appearing in Cache and Fallen * IDF - Appearing in Dust II * SAS - Appearing in Inferno * Unknown Counter-Terrorist Faction 1 - Appearing in Office and Vertigo (replacing FBI and SWAT respectively) * Unknown Counter-Terrorist Faction 2 - Appearing in Aztec (replacing SEAL Team 6) * Spetsnaz - Appearing in Metro Controls In-game * Move Foward: W, Right Arrow * Move Backward: S, Down Arrow * Strafe: A/D * Turn Left/Right: Left Arrow/Right Arrow * Jump: Spacebar * Aim: Right Mouse Button '''(for scoped weapons) * '''Fire: Left Mouse Button * Reload: R''' * '''Select Primary Weapons: 1 '''or '''Mouse Wheel * Select Secondary Weapons: 2''' or '''Mouse Wheel * Select Melee Weapons: 3''' or '''Mouse Wheel * Gun Shop: B''' * '''Menu: N''' * '''Switch Teams: M''' * '''Walk: Shift * Crouch: C or Ctrl (Ctrl key will not work on Mac) * Swap Weapons: 1, 2, 3, 4 '''or '''5 * Inspect: F * Drop Weapons: G * Previous Weapon: Q * Team Chat: U * Public Chat: Y 'or '/ * Leaderboard: Tab * Mute/Unmute Music: P Spectating * Cycle Through Players: Left Mouse Button * Free Mouse Camera: Ctrl * Change Camera Mode: SPACE Weapons Terrorist Weapons Pistols: * Glock-18: Free (as a default sidearm), $200 * P250: $300 * Tec-9: $500* * Dual Berettas: $500 * CZ75-Auto: $500* * Desert Eagle: $700 *Interchangeable with each other Heavy: * Nova: $1200 * Sawed-Off: $1200 * XM1014: $2000 * M249: $5200 * Negev: $5700 SMGs: * MAC-10: $1200 * UMP-45: $1400 * PP-Bizon: $1400 * MP7: $1700 * P90: $2350 Rifles: * SSG 08: $1700 * Galil AR: $2200 * AK-47: $2700 * SG553: $3000 * G3SG1: $5000 * AWP: $5750 Grenades: * Flashbang: $300 * Smoke Grenade: $300 * HE Grenade: $350 Gear: *Kevlar+Helmet: $1000* *Kevlar: $650 *Costs $350 if Kevlar was already bought Counter-Terrorist Weapons Pistols: * P2000: Free (as a default sidearm), $200* * USP-S: Free (as a default sidearm), $200* * P250: $300 * Five-seveN: $500† * Dual Berettas: $500 * CZ75-Auto: $500† * Desert Eagle: $700 *Interchangeable with each other †Interchangeable with each other Heavy: * Nova: $1200 * MAG-7: $1800 * XM1014: $2000 * M249: $5200 * Negev: $5700 SMGs: * MP9: $1250 * UMP-45: $1400 * PP-Bizon: $1400 * MP7: $1700 * P90: $2350 Rifles: * SSG 08: $1700 * FAMAS: $2450 * M4A4: $3100* * M4A1-S: $2900* * AUG: $3300 * SCAR-20: $5000 * AWP: $5750 *Interchangeable with each other Grenades: * Flashbang: $300 * Smoke Grenade: $300 * HE Grenade: $350 Gear: *Kevlar+Helmet: $1000* *Kevlar: $650 *Costs $350 if Kevlar was already bought Knives: * T Knife: Default Knife for Terrorists * CT Knife: Default Knife for Counter-Terrorists * Bayonet * Butterfly Knife * Falchion Knife * Gut Knife * Huntsman Knife * Karambit Trading * Click me! Differences from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Weapon animations and spray patterns are completely different as well with the exception of the Galil AR, AWP, Five-seveN, Nova, P90 and the grenades. *A few weapons are missing, like the Zeus x27. *You cannot remove the silencer from the M4A1-S and USP-S. *Some of the prices of weapons are different after an unknown update. *There is only one type of gamemode, Causal, with the two scenarios of Defusal and Hostage Rescue. *There are three unnamed Counter-Terrorist factions and two unnamed Terrorist factions that replaced some factions that would play in a map in CS:GO. *Many maps are missing from the game. *The Decoy Grenade, Incendiary Grenade and Molotov are missing from the game. Category:Games